terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grawchi-Raaw
A disgraced member of the Uakari tribe.He features in Terran exodus and begins the story,returning to his ancestral homeland. =History= Early life When he was born,Grawchi-Raaw was slightly larger and stronger than the rest of his kin.He often injured others he played with entirely throughout accident and was scared by this experience.For a long time he stopped playing with others and war and battle became his main hobby.every minute of every day he practiced killing and defending.One fatefull day a Bird was grounded when he,his mother and his two sisters were foraging.The Bird thrashed about and killed his two sisters.Overcome with rage Grawchi-Raaw took up a metal spear and plunged it into teh skull of the bird.He killed the Beast and told teh elders of what had transpired. The Elders branded him a traitor and exiled him from the rest of teh Tribe.This event left a deep scar in his mind.a scar that would become the begginings of a multiple personality disorder.He would be pleasent one minute and wild the next. Exodus After eleven years of wandering Grawchi-Raaw returned home.He Came upon a forest where he met a lone Raaw who angered about the state of his life.Grawchi-Raaw offered to help the Raaw,Who was called Chicha-Rawaw.They began to journy to the home of the Uakari when they came upon a large hill.At the top of this hill they found a rogue Raaw in battle with a mob of hawkbirds.Grawchi-Raaw and Chicha-Rawaw helped drive off the Birds and for a while the three primates talked.Soon they decided to return to Chicha-Rawaw's Troop but on the way disaster struck! A wildstorm had whipped up a fast and powerfull fire that would fast destroy the home of Chicha-Rawaw if nothingw as done.Grawchi-Raaw helped evacuate the Raaw but in doing so he trapped himself and nearly died.The Rogue Raaw and Chicha-Rawaw as well as 20 other Raaw managed to put out the fire and save Grawchi-Raaw. =Features= Personality Grawchi-Raaw has a very fragile mind and temper,even the slightest problem can turn him into a raging monster.He ahs very little controll over his body and mind whilst in this state and is widely avoided.He has no freinds save for those he made in his wanderings and as such is quick to trust others.He is very protective as he does not wish to see a repitition of what happened to his sisters as he blames himself for their deaths. He fears very little though whether this is a blessing or a curse is unknown... Skills Grawchi-Raaw is very handy in a fight with his spear,club and claws.He is also an expert of metalworking and andering.He takes in all of the land around him and builds mental maps in his head.He has a great memory especially for the lanscape and faces. Grawchi-Raaw is also known to be quite skilled in crafting and carving,often creating small statuettes or tools when bored.He is known to possess a small writing stick and a roll of leaves to write maps for allies on He knows many languages including Raaw,Human and Muralspeak. Category:Uakaris Category:Hero Category:Sapient Category:Simian Category:Terran Exodus Category:Post-Terra Category:Mammal